Pairings
Pairings are the romantic couplings of two characters in a work of fiction. In the rp, a number of pairings have spawned from the characters across the arcs. Some of them very feasible, others completely unexpected, while most are from the series the characters come from. This page is about the pairings that have appeared and grown in the RP. 'Lockon Stratos x Oerba Dia Vanille' This pairing first appeared when Lockon Stratos was protecting Oerba Dia Vanille during a attack on the Jedi Temple in Sky City, and Vanille gaining her feelings for Lockon. Vanille helped Lockon with Dynames in its spinner mode, and sparking jealousy in Lockon's younger twin brother, Lyle Dylandy. While Vanille clearly has feelings for Lockon, it is unknown if Lockon feels the same about her, but he does cares about her and wants to protect her. Though this pairing has pushed Vanille's fellow l'Cie, Hope, over the edge into an abyss of darkness. 'Hope Estheim x Oerba Dia Vanille' During the opening chapters of Final Fantasy XIII, after his mother's tragic death, the only person who would comfort Hope was Vanille, a strange girl who was part of the Purge like he was. She hugged him and told him to face his problems later. When they entered the Vestiage due to Vanille's urging, Vanille encouraged him to face Snow about his mother's death. His feelings for her grew when they reunited in SkyCity, and he was planning on telling her how he truly felt but he fell into darkness when he saw her with Lockon Stratos. 'Vanitas x Oerba Yun Fang' This pairing occurred when Vantias, a being of Ventus' darkness, met Oerba Yun Fang. At first, Vantias' feelings for her were not notice, until a moment on the Highwind. A Unversed with Fang's hairstyle appeared, and the two began to talk, getting to know each other. When Fang played guitar during God Knows (which she wanted to show everyone how to have fun, Pulse style), Vantias' feelings for her quicken and after a Eidolon battle, Vantias began to feel nervous while dancing with her. Suddenly, Fang kissed him, due to the mood being set. 'Snow Villers x Serah Farron' Snow's goal in Final Fantasy XIII was to save his fiancee, Serah Farron, the younger sister of his fellow l'Cie companion, Lighting Farron. Snow deeply loves Serah and is very loyal and faithful to her, holding onto the crystal that appeared from her crystallized form, though he later gave it to Hermione Granger for her to protect it. His love for Serah is so strong that he believes that the Focus of the l'Cie is to save her and protect Cocoon from Ragnarok. 'Yuri Eberwein x Load Dearche' Ever since Yuri was saved by Dearche in the Unbreakable Dark events, Yuri has had a very deep crush on Dearche, and is never hestitant to tell her rescuer her feelings. Though Dearche probably feels the same about Yuri, she always responds angrily to these confessions, even appearing disturbed by the thought of somebody loving her. Nevertheless, the two are rarely apart, and it is hinted that their relationship may have become stronger during the three month timeskip between arcs. 'Levi the Slasher x Bushy Brow' This pairing is very simple, Bushy Bush likes little girls, Levi likes fun guys. Enough said. 'Shirou Emiya x Saber (Arturia Pendragon)' The relationship between Shirou Emiya and Saber maybe Master and Servant, Shirou doesn't want Saber to fight or get hurt. Unless he is forced to fight, Shirou cares for Saber too much to let her fight or give her the required mana to survive. 'Zidane Tribal x Terra Branford' Though these two are companions, there can be time for Terra to learn about love from a unexpected thief. This pairing probably came from Dissidia: Final Fantasy, their source material. 'Harry Potter x Hermione Granger' A pairing that was largely popular before the series ended with Harry and Ginny together. The two became together during the beach party while been watching by the Joker and a few others. Harry's feelings for Hermione came upon after watching Fang and Vanitas on the Death Star and realizing how important she was to him. During the date, Hermione realized that she had feelings for Harry and they kissed. 'Link x Katniss' Although Unofficially, Link and Katniss seem to be a pair. They both like each other that way. Princess Zelda suspects something because Link always partners himself with Katniss but in reality, it's because they both have a bow and arrows. They still like each other. Katniss just wants to get rid of Link's hat. And So does Samus. In truth, it's a repeat of the Doctor's Fez. This pairing was confirmed as non-canon in the RP, as during the three month timeskip, Zelda and Link married, and Zelda is now in the very early stages of confirmed pregnancy. 'Ichigo Kurosaki x Vert' When the Reaper's Invaded and Ichigo was forced to retreat with the Hyperdimension Netpunia group though a underwater cave, he offered his shihakusho to keep Vert's assets rather subtlely covered and she pecked his cheek. In addition; Ichigo's Kreimhild Gretchen-induced nightmare revolved around facing his fully-Hollowified self running rampant and killing all who were his friends, Vert was surprisingly the last one to die, but while in AVGN's room, after waking from the Nightmare, Vert requested he close his eyes and the two kissed for the first time. 'Roxas x Hermione Granger' A rather unique pairing, Roxas had a crush on Hermione when they met in Sky City but was too nervous to express those feelings. When they met again on the repaired Gokai Galleon, his feelings for her began to appear again, becoming more apparent for her and those around them. After her soul was restored by Bushy and Roxas spending some time with her, the two confessed their love for each other. 'Sonic the Hedgehog x Stern the Destructor' The first and, so far, only interspecies relationship known to exist in Crossover Cove, Sonic and Stern were among the first people that met during the events of the first arc. Almost imediately the two felt a level of respect for each other, and even despite Stern's stoic nature, the pair ended up forming a solid friendship after Sonic took a hit for the Material girl. As things continued to grow worse, U-D was unleashed and eventually killed Stern and Levi, Sonic was by far the one that reacted the worst to their "deaths", transforming into Dark Super Sonic and being the first person to successfully harm U-D when he turned her own attack back on her in a fit of rage. When the duo were eventually restored by the now-freed Yuri Eberwein, Sonic was again the one who was affected the most, coming close to tears at their return. Finally, during their last interaction before being transported to Disgaea, Stern led the Materials to Angel Island, where she was finally able to return the favour and save Sonic from an approaching Reaper Destroyer with the help of Yuri and the other Materials.